


Под снегопадом

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Гвендаль и Конрад вдвоем под снегопадом





	Под снегопадом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drifting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/461537) by Cheeseburger of Doom. 



> на заявку из [kkm-xmas](http://kkm-xmas.livejournal.com/): «Хочу, чтобы Гвендаль сделал первый шаг, остальное на усмотрение автора»

Заморозки пришли неожиданно. Гвендаль видел облачка своего дыхания в воздухе, и с неба медленно падал снег, накрывая землю белым покрывалом. В это время года снегу еще не полагалось выпадать, даже в этой местности. Гвендаль ненавидел холод и так и не научился его переносить: да ему и не приходилось долго бывать в заснеженную погоду на улице. В сущности, Гвендаль вообще редко выезжал из замка: кому-то же нужно было оставаться в тылу и руководить. Не то чтобы ему нравилось править – но у него получалось лучше, чем у прочих. Возможно, Гюнтер бы идеально справился, но у того хватало и других дел.   
Гвендаль вызвался поехать только из-за острой потребности развеяться. Сидение на одном месте начало сводить его с ума, документы стали наводить тошноту, к тому же его мучила постоянная мигрень, от которой не было лекарства, несмотря на (или, возможно, частично из-за) все снадобья, что настойчиво пыталась всучить ему Аниссина. Он пытался велеть ей заниматься своим делом – но трудно поощрять ее тягу к изобретениям, учитывая, какая разруха царит потом в замке (и как это сказывается на самом Гвендале). Кроме того, Гвендаль очень, очень редко – почти что никогда – поощрял кого-то к действиям. Разговоры были не его коньком, и он предпочитал любой ценой обходиться без них.  
Конрад прекрасно все это знал, вот почему поездка проходила в молчании. Они отлично ладили: за плечами были долгие годы вместе, пусть поначалу Гвендалю и хотелось возненавидеть Конрада из-за того, кем был его отец. Когда Дан Хири ушел, и оправданий у Гвендаля не осталось, он мог только наблюдать, как Конрад растет и становится достойным уважениям. Тишина между ними не казалась неловкой: Конрада все устраивало, и хотя Гвендаль знал, что тот только выглядит так, будто его все устраивает, но сейчас больше проблем доставлял холод.  
Свое дело они закончили, теперь направлялись домой, и скоро Гвендаль утратил бы свой шанс: у них больше не будет времени побыть только вдвоем; по крайней мере, у них не получится ощущать себя в полной уединенности. Стояли холода; в такую погоду, возможно, было бы легче проделать то, на что он не мог решиться уже много лет.  
Они пробыли вместе уже две недели, и, как ни странно, Гвендаль начал к этому привыкать. Из Конрада вышел отличный спутник, который всегда точно знал, как и что надо делать: в нынешнем «не пойми где» Гвендалю спалось лучше, чем месяцами в собственной кровати, потому что он знал, что Конрад охраняет его сон. Иногда он задумывался, что снится самому Конраду, пока Гвендаль стоит на страже: иногда он смотрел на лицо спящего и пытался это угадать – но лицо брата всегда оставалось привычно-спокойным. Его эмоции невозможно было прочитать даже во сне. В этом они были похожи.  
– Конрад.  
У Гвендаля никогда не было подходящих слов, чтобы выразить то, что он хотел сказать Конраду, и, более того, он не желал слушать ответ в уверенности, что не услышит ничего хорошего – но он больше не мог держать это в себе. Он и так молчал слишком долго – почти всю жизнь.   
Конрад повернулся, на его лице читалось любопытство (пусть и не острое), и он подождал, пока Гвендаль заговорит. Тот сглотнул раз, другой, попытался открыть рот, но губы точно склеились намертво. На щеках Гвендаля таяли снежинки, и он вспомнил, как когда-то впервые увидел снег – и осознал, что видит. Тогда он какое-то время смотрел, как с неба падают тяжелые хлопья, потом спросил маму, что происходит: ему показалось, что настал конец света…  
Возможно, это ему только приснилось.   
– Так что, Гвендаль?  
Наверное, он никогда больше не решится об этом заговорить. Поэтому Гвендаль протянул руку – уверенно, как обычно, хотя внутри у него все тряслось. Жест выглядел полным отчаяния, но не Конраду было о таком судить. Он взял руку Гвендаля в свою и улыбнулся – словно подбадривая, и Гвендаль обрел голос.  
– Прости меня, – сказал он. Не то, что ему хотелось сказать больше всего, но тоже важное. Он извинялся за все свои мысли о Конраде – и хорошие, и плохие, – потому что хорошие мысли в итоге оказывались хуже всего. Конрад был его сводным братом, опытным воином – и тем, до кого Гвендалю никогда нельзя было дотрагиваться.  
– Я знаю. – Конрад не спросил, за что извиняется Гвендаль: это не имело значения, брат извинялся редко, и каждый раз был ценным даром.   
От того, что Конрад понял его, Гвендалю стало легче, так что он решил больше ничего не говорить. Но когда он попытался отнять руку, Конрад не позволил. Гвендаль не знал, считать это разрешением – или чем-то еще, но осознал, что если не воспользуется шансом, то упустит момент, и другого никогда не будет.  
Поэтому он наклонился и прижался губами ко рту Конрада; он так долго этого хотел, что теперь, когда все стало реальностью, ему показалось, что это сон. На миг он неподвижно замер, не зная, что делать дальше, но Конрад не отстранился. Гвендаль потянулся к нему, окончательно превращая касание в поцелуй, почти сразу же Конрад поцеловал его в ответ – и они вжались друг в друга так, что забыли о всяком снегопаде. Гвендаль мельком подумал, что, кажется, помнит другой такой же снежный полдень: когда выглянул в окно в особо дурном настроении, а кончилось все рукой брата, сжавшей его руку, и юным Конрадом, смотрящим на него большими невинными глазами.  
Мороз показался еще сильнее, когда они отстранились, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха. Гвендаль представления не имел, что сказать – впрочем, как всегда, – и мог только мечтать, чтобы поцелуй длился вечно, и ему не пришлось бы иметь дело с неловкими последствиями.  
– Тебе не нужно извиняться – ни за что, – произнес Конрад, словно и не было никакого поцелуя, а разговор продолжался без всяких пауз. Конрада действительно мало что могло смутить, но если он посчитал происшедшее нормальным…  
– Пора возвращаться, – сказал Гвендаль. Им оставался один переход до дома, и он не знал, что случится, когда они приедут домой, но надеялся, что подберет слова и спросит Конрада о его истинных чувствах. Пожалел ли его Конрад или чувствовал ли то же, о чем не смог сказать он – как бы Гвендаль ни боялся ответа, он все равно должен был знать.  
А пока что он мог довольствоваться воспоминанием о поцелуе под снегопадом, нереальным – но лучше, чем самые дикие его сны.


End file.
